


Rules of existence

by Servena



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Religious Symbols, Snuggling, Tea, Vampires, crosses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires drink blood. They avoid sunlight and shy away from crosses. Those are the rules of their existance. None of them can be changed or broken. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of existence

They may tell you being a vampire liberates you from the oppressions of society, but in reality, you just exchange them for another set of rules. These rules are unforgiving and unbending, you can't break them. They are natural laws. The urge to hunt, the need to kill and to drink the blood of innocents. Not being able to cross a doorstep without an invitation or to visit a church. A sunny day that keeps you inside because it hurts all over and even the sunglasses don't help much. Recoiling from crosses and other religious symbols. Some say it's freedom, but to Mitchell, it always felt more like a cage.

As he lies in bed and stares at the ceiling, he realizes that's what he feels now: Liberated. Like someone took a huge weight of his shoulders and for the first time in ages, he can really breathe. He doesn't wake up to the smell of blood and death, with a corpse beside him. The body next to him is warm and alive and pressed against him. He can hear her calm breathing and it fills him with relief. This is freedom, he thinks. Doing only what he wants to do. Not doing what he doesn't want to do. She showed him that, she helped him break the rules. And he doesn't think he can ever pay her back, not in a hundred years.

He can feel her stir, she shifts sleepily and wraps an arm around him. “Are you awake?”, she mumbles into his shoulder.

He makes an affirmative noise and turns so she can put her head on his chest.

“Can you get up and make tea?”, she asks, still without opening her eyes.

“Yeah.” But he doesn't get up yet. Instead he pulls her closer and starts kissing her, beginning with her forehead, then her nose and her lips. She kisses him back, at first sleepily, then more urgent. She pushes him back into the sheets and bends over him, her chestnut hair falling into her face. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her skin on his and the smell of her shampoo.

“Don't fall asleep again, Mitchell”, she says between kisses.

He shakes his head.

“I mean it. You promised to make tea.” She touches her nose to his, nudging him. Something cool touches his chest. When he opens his eyes, a silver cross is dangling in front of him on the chain around her neck.

He starts and she scrambles back hastily. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” She looks at him with wide eyes, frightened. Her hair is in disarray and her cheeks are flushed.

He's fully awake now, he can almost feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. “Why are you wearing that?”, he asks incredulously.

“I put it on yesterday for the job interview, I thought it'd make a better impression. I forgot to take it off.”

“You had that on the whole time?”

“I went straight to bed, I didn't think about it, I used to wear it all the time. I'm really sorry.”

She moves to take it off, but he stops her by grabbing her arm. “No, wait.”

“What?” She looks at him, confused.

“Come back her.” She hesitates and he pulls her closer. “Just come back.”

“What are you doing...” She trails of as he starts touching her cheek, then moving his hand down the line of her neck. He runs his fingers over the necklace, then, expecting the familiar feeling of repulsion, he touches the cross.

She's sitting completely still. “What's happening?”, she asks.

A smile spreads on his face. “Nothing. Nothing's happening.”

She looks down to where his hand is now wrapped around the pendant. “But...how? You said – I saw you shy away from that cross. When we met.”

He shakes his head. “I have no idea. Maybe I got used to it.”

“What, like you get used to weird food and bad tv?”

“I really don't know.” He presses a kiss on her lips, and then, feeling bold, he touches the cross to his lips as well. It feels cool to the touch, but nothing else. “I think you should keep wearing that. It looks good on you.”

She laughs. “You think?”

“Yeah.” His grin widens.

She pulls him into a kiss until she's out of breath. Then she moves back and asks: “So, are you going to make tea now?”


End file.
